dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
"Magic" (also known as sorcery) is the ability to harness dimensional energies from the known Multiverse. History Origins Over the past 50,000 years, the descendants of the first Metahuman, now known as Vandal Savage, harnessed these energies, becoming the first of the Homo Magi. Several of these Homo Magi, including Mamaragan, formed the Council of Elders For tens of thousands of years, their descendants founded countless civilisations, each with their own cultures and religious beliefs, bringing the first Gods into existence. All Gods are able to harness magic to draw their individual powers from. Types of Magic Known users of Magic * Olympian Gods ** Zeus ** Hera ** Poseidon ** Demeter ** Apollo ** Artemis ** Athena ** Ares ** Aphrodite ** Hephaestus ** Hermes ** Dionysus ** Hades ** Hestia ** Hecate ** Phobos ** Deimos * Wonder Woman * Warkiller * Council of Elders ** Stamarim † ** Hiwaelle † ** Awyss † ** Zzamaz † ** Amaeva † ** Mamaragan * The Marvels ** Billy Batson/Captain Marvel ** Freddy Freeman/Lieutenant Marvel ** Mary Bromfield/Mary Marvel ** Eugene Choi/Captain Voltage ** Pedro Peña/Captain Green ** Darla Dudley/Miss Lightning ** Herman Dudley/Uncle Marvel * Black Adam * John Constantine (Homo Magi) * Zatanna (Homo Magi) * Vixen (via use of Life Totem) * Drought (via use of Water Totem) * Warfire (via use of Fire Totem, deceased) * Felix Faust * Seven Deadly Sins Notes * Universal energies can be used for conjuration and teleportation purposes and are commonly used in battle to create shields and weapons of energy. * Universal spells usually require specific gestures and/or words in order to be activated. Some Universal energies can also be used by astral bodies who contain a dimensional anchor in the form of an artifact or an individual. * For example, the Ancient One was able to force Stephen Strange's consciousness to safely travel throughout the Multiverse and to return to their physical world by using herself as an anchor. * Lastly, Dimensional energies are those that are bestowed upon a sorcerer from one or more extra-dimensional entities. * These entities must be entreated by the sorcerer(s) using ritualistic spells and possibly a promise or sacrifice of some method. For example, Kaecilius and his followers promised to give Dormammu access to the Earth Dimension in exchange for eternal life and superior power. * Once their agreement had been made, Dormammu proceeded to bestow his power unto the Zealots. However, the Ancient One has proven that some Dimensional energies can be channeled without the awareness or participation of the entities involved as she successfully managed to siphon power from the Dark Dimension for hundreds of years without any allegiance or loyalty to Dormammu. * Most sorcerers, especially those that harness extra-dimensional energies, such as the Masters of the Mystic Arts, train in the art of spell casting, which was explained by the Ancient One as being conceptually similar to the computer programming and codes of computer sciences. * Achieving specific magical effects can require certain words, gestures, or rituals of some sort, while others may require the use of relics and other items imbued with supernatural power. * Alternatively, Asgardian sorcerers, such as Loki and Frigga, were known to solely rely on mental concentration in order to practice their mystical abilities. * It encompasses many different activities, including astral projection, divination, spell casting and teleportation, and includes the practices of many cultures and religions, as well as many books and writings from ancient times. * Depending upon the individual, some sorcerers practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other practices from cultures around the world. * Magic is the practice of supernatural powers that encompasses many different activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. * It includes the practices of many cultures, nations, and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. * Depending upon the individual, some sorcerers practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Druidism, Shamanism, Voodoo, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. * Furthermore, while some sorcerers, such as the Enchantress and her brother, Incubus, are extra-dimensional entities who were born with their advanced abilities, other sorcerers, such as those found on Earth, are normal human beings, whom after years of study and practice, have manifested powers that are similar, but often inferior, to that of otherworldly creatures. * Nevertheless, even the most powerful of creatures, human and Metahuman alike, are susceptible to these forces and vulnerable to a number of potions and spells that can be either harmful or helpful. Category:DC Cinematic Universe